


The Gift of the Magi - A USUK Christmas Tale

by vulpixfairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspiration from O. Henry, M/M, christmas tale, gift-giving, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixfairy/pseuds/vulpixfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A USUK Modern AU Christmas story inspired by 'The Gift of the Magi' by O. Henry. Alfred and Arthur live a modest yet happy married life with just enough to go by. They each strive to find the perfect Christmas gift for the other even if it means giving up their most prized possessions to make it happen. Rated T for established USUK pairing. Happy Christmas Holidays to you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of the Magi - A USUK Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya nor the plot of 'The Gift of the Magi' by O. Henry, the original author. All I own is my imagination :)
> 
> Author's notes: With Christmas coming up, I thought it would be great to contribute a Christmas USUK story for once since I did several ones for Valentine's Day and 4th July. I know I should be working on my other Hetalia, Slam Dunk, Harry Potter and Dynasty Warriors stories and other art projects but this story has been in my head for a while and I had to write it :) 'The Gift of the Magi' is one of my favourite stories when I was little so I thought what would happen when I put Alfred and Arthur into the plot and here it is :) Please read on, my dears!
> 
> Story notes: Adapted to O. Henry's story 'The Gift of the Magi', possible OOC (up to personal interpretation), romance and fluff, modern AU setting with Alfred and Arthur as humans and most importantly, established USUK.

**The Gift of the Magi: A USUK Christmas Tale**

Arthur sighed in satisfaction after he placed the last bauble on their small Christmas tree nestled near the mantelpiece. As the Briton stood up, he surveyed their modest but beautifully decorated studio apartment that he and his husband of two years, Alfred lived in. It was enough to house a sofa bed and an ottoman, a decent television and entertainment system, a well-equipped kitchenette, a small bathroom and laundry room and most importantly giving their cats, Scones and Hero room to play and live in. Hero, the Maine Coon was currently trying to pounce on Scones' twitching tail. The Scottish Fold looked quite irritated but allowed the younger cat do as it pleased. Arthur looked on a bit enviously at the two cats.

"At least, you two don't need to worry about the bills and think of a decent gift to get for your husband," Arthur said as he made about to start collecting the cutlery and plates for dinner tonight, "Alfred should be on his way home by now..."

As he placed the cups on the table and went to get the pitcher of iced water, his green eyes fell on the simple gold band gracing his left ring finger. He smiled fondly as he thought of Alfred, an honorably discharged American soldier who worked as a sports coach in their local community centre for disadvantaged children. His husband's fierce hero complex and compelling need to help others less fortunate than he was served him well in the army during his youth and Arthur felt glad that he was still able to spend that energy in the current job he loved. Arthur himself worked as a librarian due to his deep love for literature. Every now and then, he would visit the community centre Alfred worked at to tell stories to the children and to donate surplus books from the library. The little boys and girls absolutely loved them and often looked forward to his visits.

Their current jobs were enough to sustain theirs and their cats' basic needs but it took a lot of effort to save extra for decent presents or special holidays. However, Arthur really wanted to give his husband an extra special gift this year. Even when their marriage did have its many ups and occasional downs, Alfred deserved it that much for bringing him ultimate happiness he never thought possible.

Just then, the familiar jangling of keys and the click of the door being opened snapped Arthur out of his reminiscing. He turned around just in time to see the taller man placing his coat and scarf onto the hangers before approaching him. The slight limp on his left leg was barely noticeable in his rush to get to Arthur. It was the result of the only serious injury he sustained in the line of duty. The bespectacled American placed some bulging paper bags onto the dining table before sweeping Arthur in his large arms.

"I'm home, Artie," Alfred greeted with a bright grin as he kissed the pale forehead. Hero, having noticed that Alfred was home, immediately pranced over to purr and rub against his leg, "Daddy's home, Hero."

"Welcome home, Love. How was your day with the children?" Arthur asked as he inspected the goods inside the bags while Scones leapt onto the table and curiously sniffed one of the bags.

"It was great, Sweetheart. I'll tell you more after dinner because I'm starving right now," Alfred picked up the Maine Coon and scratched behind its ears just the way it liked, "Hope you and our 'kids' don't mind having Chinese food tonight."

* * *

After dinner, Alfred proceeded to talk about his day while Arthur prepared his tea and his husband's coffee in the kitchenette. Alfred always had interesting stories at work so it was quite pleasant to listen to his animatedly excited voice.

"The younger kids are wondering what stories you're going to bring for your next visit, you know. They've been asking me non-stop all day," Alfred remarked as Arthur passed his mug of coffee to him. He took a sip and smiled at his husband, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime, Love. Well, the little ones will have to learn about patience and I'm still choosing at the moment."

The two men moved to the sofa bed with their cats lounging by their feet and the radio in the entertainment system playing some random songs from the 80s. Alfred continued sipping his coffee and observed Arthur drinking his tea demurely. The younger man's blue eyes warmed fondly at the sight. The older man did enjoy his tea to the fullest and this was exemplified by the beautiful antique tea set he was currently using to drink his tea. Made from the finest ivory porcelain and hand-painted patterns of vintage rose patterns, the lone teapot with its matching teacup and saucer were precious sentimental heirlooms in Arthur's family. It was passed on from his grandmother who was a great tea lover like he was. Arthur carefully placed the teacup and saucer back onto the coffee table when he finished his tea.

"You must really love your tea that much to use that antique set pretty often, Artie," Alfred commented.

"It's been passed down through the family for years since my ancestors were tea traders back in the day...and they are filled with wonderful memories of Grandmother making tea for me when I was little. She was the one who made me appreciate the fine taste of tea. And apparently now in this day and age, they don't make tea sets like this that can actually preserve the tea's fragrance and flavour for prolonged periods of time...that's why they're all the more precious to me..." Arthur explained and leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder.

"I bet that there are so many other tea blends you want to try and drink from that antique tea set."

"Oh believe me, Alfred. There are so many other flavours I want to try...recall that fancy tea shop that we pass by every now and then? I would love to have just even a tiny sample of their signature tea blends there..." Arthur's green eyes dimmed slightly, "Ah...but it's only a dream for a tea connoisseur such as I..."

Alfred did an excited jig in his head. He could get those posh tea blends as Arthur's perfect Christmas present! However there was a good reason why the smaller man's face fell: the tea blends in that shop were of top quality and their prices matched that caliber. Alfred was pretty sure that the money he had now wouldn't be enough to buy Arthur a decent supply of the expensive tea leaves to last for several weeks at best...but he was a hero and he would find a way. After all, Arthur was the love of his life and he would do anything to make his British tea lover happy.

* * *

After Arthur finally got the dishes done, placed away his precious tea set back into its chest and showered after Alfred, the Briton joined his husband in their sofa bed after the taller man had set it up. Scones immediately clambered onto his master's lap and curled up contentedly. The younger man had his valuable coin collection out and was preoccupied in polishing and organizing the coins by their manufacturing dates, laying them out carefully on the old breakfast tray table. Hero grew bored without its playmate and began sniffing the coins. When the Maine Coon tried to bat them, Alfred chastised the cat with a wagging finger before getting its favorite toy mouse for it to play with. Alfred had inherited the collection from his great-grandfather who was a well-traveled businessman back in his days and the American's interest in the oddly designed yet valuable coins grew from there. It always amused the Briton whenever Alfred had a successful trade or purchase of a rare coin.

Arthur glanced at the pitiful cardboard box on the edge of the tray...he felt that these coins that Alfred took such meticulous care of deserved a better and sturdier home to be stored in. Arthur scooted closer to continue watching Alfred scrutinizing his now clean coins.

"Your collection seems to be growing each time, Love," Arthur commented as Alfred admired his coins approvingly, "And that old box won't hold anymore if you get continue to trade or buy more."

"True, Artie. But at least the thieves will not think to look at this ratty thing to find my little treasure," Alfred held one of the coins up to let it gleam in the room lights, "Each of these babies have a history of their own, you know...that's why they are so cool..."

"I bet they would look even better when you have a display case or cabinet to proudly show them off, Love."

Alfred nodded in agreement although he appeared troubled, "That's an awesome idea, Sweetheart. Then I could properly show off my babies to our friends when they visit...but how the heck am I going to get one of those?"

That was it! Alfred's perfect Christmas present: a sturdy display cabinet ideal for showcasing Alfred's coin collection. Arthur was pretty sure that he saw a decent one in the antique shop that was near the library where he worked. It would be likely to cost a lot of money...but he could work it out.

As Arthur fell asleep within Alfred's protective embrace, he made a mental reminder to stop by the antique shop during his break tomorrow afternoon and find out.

* * *

That following afternoon on his lunch break, Arthur went to the antique shop and browsed the front window display where he thought he saw the miniature cabinet the previous occasion. He really hoped that it hadn't been sold out. To his relief, the Briton found what he was looking for and went inside to find the shop proprietor behind the desk. The old gentleman smiled at Arthur and granted his request to inspect it. The cabinet was a beautiful sturdy work of great carpentry. The structure and the slotted shelves perfect for coins to be steadied were made out of solid oak and the glass panes were polished to perfection.

"I see that you really like this antique. Is it for someone special, young man?"

"Yes, it's for my husband, sir. The cabinet is perfect for his coin collection...how much is it worth?"

"For a beautiful piece of craftsmanship like this, I'm afraid it doesn't come cheap, sir," the proprietor regretfully said as he showed Arthur the price tag.

The Briton frowned at what he saw...it was expensive. Not even the money he had saved aside could pay half of it...there had to be a way to get it...

"Please, sir...I don't have much money on me but I really want this display cabinet for Alfred's Christmas present. Isn't there some other form of payment I can give you to allow me to purchase it?"

"There is another way...I can trade you this cabinet if you have another antique of equal or more value to trade in return. Any surplus value on your antique will be reimbursed to you in cash...how does that sound to you, sir?"

Arthur contemplated the old gentleman's words...it sounded fair...but it meant giving up his most valuable item. But Alfred's happiness mattered more...

"I do have something. I'll bring it in tomorrow afternoon. Can you please hold onto it for me until you receive my antique and see whether it's worth the trade?"

"All right, young man. I'll record your name and address and I'll hold onto it for you."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Alfred stood outside the posh tea shop, watching the outside patrons happily sipping tea and nibbling pastries and the others inside browsing tea sets and sampling tea blends sold there. He would bet that his husband would feel at home in a place like this. He sniffed the air and caught a mixed fragrance of dried flowers and herbs emanating from within the shop. The scent did soothe his nerves but it didn't quite ease the nervousness inside his belly. He didn't know anything about tea; he was more of a coffee person...

But the American knew that it took action to solve a problem and he was wasting time loitering outside. Taking a deep breath, Alfred stepped inside the shop. It was a quaint space filled with towering shelves of tinned tea leaves, designer and common tea sets on display and colorful gift packs, reminiscent of a vintage candy shop. The American felt a bit overwhelmed with what he saw...where could he start?

Fortunately a young sales assistant noticed his distress and immediately came to his side. The young woman was helpful as she slowly introduced him to the wonders of tea by allowing him to sample some of the signature blends the shop had to offer. Much to his surprise, Alfred had to admit that the teas he tasted were pretty decent even to his tongue greatly accustomed to the bitter strong taste of coffee. But upon looking at the prices, Alfred felt his stomach churn...they really weren't kidding that these high quality tea leaves would cost a lot.

The sales assistant bore an empathic expression present on her face, "I take it that these tea blends are for someone special?"

"Yup, they're for Artie. He's the real expert on teas. I thought that it would be nice to get a variety of tea blends for him to sample for his Christmas present. It's the least I can do to make his gift perfect...he's been wanting to taste them for a long while..."

"Awwww, how sweet...he's so lucky to have you," she cooed with a smile.

"But seriously, miss, surely there must be some way I can get these teas at a more affordable price...I'm afraid I'm short on cash at the moment..."

"Well, if you're interested, sir, we're offering a customized Christmas bundled tea package. You can choose up to three cans of our signature blends at a discounted price. It's far better than trying to purchase individual tea blends and is a great deal for a starter," she offered while she gave him a flyer, "Here's a promotional flyer about the offer. But you will have to quick because tomorrow is our last day since it will be Christmas Eve. So please think about it."

"I will think about it. Thanks for your help, miss."

As soon as Alfred stepped outside the shop, the American studied the flyer. After making some mental calculations, Alfred did discern that the bundled offer was more sound than buying individual blends...but he still needed more money...where could he get it?

He thought back to his precious collection...he was certain that any keen coin collector or dealer would want to purchase the valuable coins for a good price and he knew where to go to tomorrow. It would be difficult to part with them but he wanted to grant Arthur's wish to sample those exotic teas...he would do it to make his husband happy.

With his mind set on his plan, Alfred resumed his journey home.

* * *

The atmosphere in the modest apartment was more subdued than ever when the two men returned home. Even though they still shared their light banter and their usual exchange of news about their day at work, they each noticed something was off about their spouse's usual routines...

Alfred was the first to spot. After dinner, Arthur didn't have his usual spot of tea with his antique tea set. Instead he decided to try some of Alfred's coffee, reasoning that he wanted a bit of change tonight. This surprised Alfred because he knew the Briton practically detested everything about coffee. But the younger man didn't question about the change and chuckled at the way Arthur winced as he tried to sample the bitter warm liquid.

Then it was Arthur's turn to notice something strange. Instead of cleaning and organizing his valuable coin collection as per usual, Alfred instead opted to lounge in bed and cuddle the Briton close to him. They ended up talking about tea, which surprised the older man even more. The American was always affectionate and loving in his never ending supply of kisses, hugs and cuddles but Arthur knew that the younger man always found the time to be fascinated by his coin collection. And since when he had a sudden interest in tea? Alfred never liked that beverage much as he did with coffee. But Arthur didn't say anything about the oddity of the situation and instead patiently answered Alfred's questions while they played with Scones and Hero.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms, they fervently hoped that their plans would go without a hitch come tomorrow on Christmas Eve...

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, young man," the shop proprietor greeted as Arthur entered the shop, a chest nestled securely in his arms.

"I brought my antique as promised, sir," Arthur said as he placed it carefully onto the counter, "It's been in my family for years..."

Arthur uncovered the chest lid and the old gentleman's eyes widened in admiration at what he saw. He carefully picked up the teapot and examined it carefully, which he then did to the teacup and saucer in the same manner. He scrutinized and admired the hand-painted patterns as he skimmed them with gentle fingers.

"What do you think, sir?"

"I can definitely see that it's been well-maintained and...I can even smell a rich and fragrant history of tea that had been drunk from this set..." the proprietor looked up at Arthur who now bore a soft sad look on his face, "This tea set is sacred to you, isn't it?"

"It was the only reminder of my dear Grandmother and the secret to brew perfect tea...there will be no other set like this..."

"Are you sure about the trade? Surely there must be some other antique you can offer-"

"It is all I have. Alfred is my life, sir. I would do anything to make him happy. Even though I would be sad to part with this treasure and may not be able to drink my tea for the moment, I'm still thankful that my silly American idiot will always be there when I need him. I learned to open my heart because of his love and devotion and he was the first to accept me for me," Arthur's green eyes bore a determined glint that was bright as the shimmer on his gold wedding band, "So please tell me, is my antique worth the trade of the display cabinet?"

"Well, I can definitely see that this tea set is worth a bundle...so yes, you can trade it for the cabinet," the shop proprietor concluded before taking out some paper and a calculator, "Since your tea set is a one-of-a-kind, I'll be able to reimburse you on its extra value to seal the trade. Just give me a few moments to do some calculations."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

What luck! Not only did he get the perfect Christmas present but he was able to have some extra money on the side...he knew just what to do with it. A trip to the butcher's was in order.

"Here you go, sir. And here's the money I owe for the extra value of your tea set. Don't you worry, I'll make sure that it goes to a worthy owner."

"I appreciate the kind thought, sir," Arthur carefully took the box containing his precious gift, "Thank you again and have a Happy Christmas."

"You too, young man."

* * *

Alfred made his way to the coin shop and entered through the door. The entire shop looked like a miniature museum with all the glass display cabinets and shelves, showcasing a huge variety of coins and dollar notes in mint condition. It was truly a paradise for all enthusiastic coin collectors.

The American glanced down at the cardboard box in his hands...he knew that this would be the last time he would ever hold them and he felt a slight lump in his throat. But Alfred swallowed the lump down in retaliation and approached one of the coin dealers, showing him the coins after he opened the cardboard box. The middle aged man took out his magnifying glass and scrutinized each one, humming in approval every now and then.

"Aren't these babies awesome? You won't find them anywhere else."

"You can say that again. You have quite a collection, sir. Some of these coins are valuable and in high demand. They would fetch quite a decent sum," the dealer remarked while his grey eyes shone mysteriously, "But why are you so willing to part with them if they mean so much to you?"

Alfred's bespectacled eyes turned soft with a mixture of fondness and sadness, "It's for Artie's Christmas present. I'm very short on cash and I really want his gift to be special."

"This Artie you speak of must mean so much to you, eh?"

"He's the center of my world. Sure he can be a grumpy old man at times but...you should see the times I made him smile and laugh. I swear he looked like an angel. My coin collection may be my pride and joy...but valuable coins can be collected and bought again. But I will never find and love another man like Arthur...he is practically irreplaceable..."

The coin dealer was stunned at the passion lacing the American's words and his grey eyes caught sight of the gold wedding band around the younger man's left ring finger.

"All right, this is how much I'm willing to pay you for your coin collection," the coin dealer punched in some digits on his calculator and showed it to the young man whose bespectacled eyes widened, "What do you say?"

Alfred nodded with a grin, "They're yours, sir. Take good care of them..."

"Will do, young man," the coin dealer handed Alfred an envelope filled with the agreed payment and took the cardboard box from Alfred.

"Thank you, sir! Have a Merry Christmas!" Alfred shouted and sprinted out of the store.

Alfred was extremely delighted when he counted the money in the envelope. There was more than enough to purchase the bundled tea package, get more goodies and save the remainder for the next bill. He hurried back to the tea shop and found to his relief that the bundled offer was still open. The same sales assistant from yesterday helped him choose and gift-wrapped the three cans of tea blends he thought Arthur would like. As he paid for them, he felt relieved that his Christmas present was finally sorted out. Before Alfred left, he thanked the sales assistant for her help by giving her a generous tip and wishing her Christmas wishes.

Now he just needed to make a trip to the florist and the candy shop before heading home...

* * *

Arthur inhaled the heavenly scent of braised meat in proud satisfaction as he gave one last stir with the simmering mixture in the pot before replacing the lid. With the extra money, the Briton was able to choose a wonderful cut of beef to create his signature stew, which was miraculously the only decent dish he could cook without burning anything and one that Alfred truly enjoyed eating. Since it was Christmas Eve, what better way to celebrate with a hearty meal? Arthur glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. Alfred was running a bit late but at least he was able to gift-wrap his present during the spare time he had. He heard the mewls and purrs by his feet and found Scones and Hero looking up longingly at him. The Briton chuckled and scooped both cats up in his arms whereupon the creatures sniffed the air coming from the bubbling pot.

"Don't worry, you'll get a taste too, my dears. It'll be your special treat for today."

"I'm home, Artie! Gosh, it smells good in here!" the boisterous greeting was punctuated by the door being closed.

Arthur turned to the door. Alfred was carrying several bags and holding something behind his back. The Briton placed the cats back onto the floor so that he could help his husband. After Arthur placed down the bags, Alfred pulled the smaller man close for a chaste kiss. The taller man's lips felt slightly chilly from the cold night air but the contact sent sweet shivers down Arthur's spine.

"You're late, Alfred," Arthur chastised even though his green eyes were warm, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry. I went to get some extra goodies after I got your present. Here you go, Sweetheart," Alfred pulled out his surprise he held behind him: a bouquet of 13 deep red roses, "Thought you might want them to brighten up our home for a few weeks..."

"They're beautiful, Love...thank you..." Alfred knew how much he loved roses as much as tea...how considerate of him to think that, "Dinner's almost ready."

"Artie...I know that meaty smell anywhere. Is it your beef stew? It's been ages since you last made it."

Arthur chuckled at the enthusiastic statement and the way his bespectacled eyes twinkled with childish delight, "Yes, Alfred, it is. Now why don't you make yourself useful and get the dishes and cutlery ready while I put these roses in a vase?"

* * *

With the delicious stew consumed, the couple opened up the sofa bed and dimmed the lights so that the fairy lights on their Christmas tree could shine like starlight. Settling in comfortably, they shared glasses of eggnog and Christmas themed chocolates between them. Alfred cuddled Arthur close to his side under the blankets covering them, the brandy from the sweet beverage warming them up pleasantly. Scones and Hero purred loudly in contentment as they lounged together on the bed, their bellies full of beef and milk. Their presents laid on the coffee table and they switched on the radio to listen to some Christmas carols, the tunes adding to the cosy atmosphere in the apartment.

"This is nice..." Alfred said, kissing the other man's head.

"Indeed..." Arthur agreed, nuzzling his head against his husband's neck in return, "Shall we open our presents?"

"Yeah! Let's do that," Alfred pulled away from Arthur and rose from their bed to retrieve their presents. He placed them carefully on the bed, steadying them as he sat back down.

"Here you go, Alfred. This is yours. Don't go shaking it now," the Briton said, giving the larger present to Alfred.

"And this is yours, Arthur..." Alfred pushed the oddly shaped package onto his husband's lap. Then he pulled his own present close, "What did you get me?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Alfred proceeded to rip open the paper and found a cardboard box. He opened the lid and carefully took out his present...it was a beautiful miniature cabinet with slotted shelves, perfect for his...coin...collection.

"Wow...Artie, it's awesome...this is really something..." Artie tried all he could to not make the smile on his face falter and waver, "Thanks, Sweetheart."

"I'm so glad you like it, Love. Why don't you get out your coins from that cardboard box and set them up? They will simply look divine on those slotted shelves."

Alfred gulped under his spouse's expectant and hopeful stare. How was he supposed to tell his beloved Briton that his coin collection was no longer in his possession? Alfred couldn't fathom seeing the angry and disappointed look on his face if he were to tell him...it would break his heart. He had to distract the older man somehow...luckily Arthur still hadn't opened his present yet...

Alfred awkwardly cleared his throat and pointed to the unopened gift, "Hey, why don't you open your present too? I bet you're gonna love what I got you."

Unlike Alfred, Arthur took his time to peel off the sticky tape and carefully unfurl the paper into a whole sheet. The Briton gasped upon seeing the labels on the three prettily decorated cans...he knew that logo gracing the packaging anywhere. Alfred relished the surprised awe on the Briton's face and smiled fondly at him when the older man turned to look at him.

"Vanilla and rose...lemon herbal infusion...peppermint special...there's only one tea shop I know that sells these specialized blends. They'll practically last for weeks...oh, Alfred, you didn't...is that why you distracted me that night?"

"I wanted to make your tea tasting wish come true, Artie. It was so hard to choose but seeing you happy like this...it makes it all worth it. Are they all right?"

"All right? They are more than all right. Thank you, Alfred."

"Why don't you try one blend right now? You can get out your tea set and finally sample them just like you always wanted to. Come on, I want to hear what you think what they taste like."

"I..."

The harsh reality overrode Arthur's initial excitement in receiving the cans of the luxurious tea leaves his husband painstakingly chose for him. He no longer had his tea set with him...how was he going to tell the hopeful American that he couldn't make the tea he loved anymore? He felt so guilty...Alfred had gone through so much trouble to get the tea he wanted so much...and now...the younger man was going to be so disappointed that his efforts were wasted...

* * *

"Artie? Artie? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Arthur sucked in a shocked gasp and felt his cheeks. They were damp and now he felt his eyes burning. Alfred started to look agitated as he cupped the pale cheeks and tried to thumb the tears away.

"Artie? Sweetheart? What did I do wrong? Did I upset you? Were the tea blends not to your liking?"

Arthur frantically shook his head to the negative and tried to compose himself, "No, Alfred. It's not you or the tea...it's something else...I...I have a confession to make."

"Arthur?"

"I...I can't make tea with your wonderful gift at the moment..." it was time to let the metaphorical cat out of the bag, "I don't have my antique tea set anymore."

Alfred looked at the Briton with shock on his face.

"I traded it to get the coin display cabinet and the extra money was to make the beef stew we had tonight..." Arthur lowered his eyes. The green shade dimmed with sorrow and guilt as he clutched one of the cans close to his chest, "I wanted your gift to be perfect and...now I ruined yours...I'm so sorry, Love."

"Oh Artie..." Alfred took Arthur in his arms and rocked the Briton, alarmed at the turn of events. Arthur had sacrificed his most precious heirloom to get him the perfect gift...and it was a mixed blessing. Now it had given the American the strength to make his own confession, "I have something to tell you too, Sweetheart."

Arthur plucked his head from his husband's strong chest and looked up at him, "What is it, Alfred?"

"You're always the braver one between us...I should've said it earlier but I didn't want to make you think your lovely present's wasted..." Alfred took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "As much as I want to put that cabinet to good use...I can't do that. I sold my entire coin collection to buy those special tea blends, the roses and the other goodies...I wanted your gift to be perfect too..."

Alfred looked away in shame, unable to see the angry reaction he was sure to see on Arthur's face.

"I'm sorry for letting you down...I know you must be flipping mad at me for not appreciating your present."

"Alfred...Alfred...please look at me, Love."

When the American stubbornly refused to look his way, Arthur cupped his face with both hands and made him do just that. Alfred was most surprised to see a gentle warm look on the Briton's flushed face and the small smile on his face was breathtaking...

"Do I look angry to you?"

"Artie..."

"You barmy git...you absolute prat...I can't believe that you gave up your valuable coin collection just so you could get me those tea blends..." Arthur whispered with a breathless chuckle.

Alfred felt his heart burst with relief and euphoria and he couldn't help but join in the chuckles, "Coins are coins, Sweetheart. I can always start up another collection one way or another. But you...I need you always with me, by my side. You mean everything to me, Artie, and I love everything about you, grumpiness and stuffiness and all."

"You romantic fool...why does my heart always skip a beat at your cheesy words?" Arthur blushed but allowed Alfred to wipe away the lingering tears from his cheeks.

"But what about your tea set? It was one-of-a-kind and you'll never be able to make your tea again."

"I was reassured by the proprietor that it would go to a suitable owner. But like your coins, my tea set is an item that could be bought and sold. But you, Alfred F. Jones are worth more than that. Even with your incessant childishness and hyperactivity, being loved by you in more ways than one is the best thing that ever happened to me..." Arthur leaned up to kiss his American's forehead, "...you complete me, Love..."

"Arthur Kirkland...you are a sentimental old man..." the teasing remark belied the sweet tenderness lacing the younger man's voice.

* * *

After moving their gifts back onto the coffee table, the two men embraced lovingly in a tight coccoon brimming with intense love and affection for each other. Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's forehead and temples while the smaller man pecked around his husband's collarbone.

"We're both idiots...we practically gave each other useless Christmas presents," Arthur remarked.

"Yup..." Alfred agreed but added optimistically, "But I'll keep it in a safe place until I start up another collection. I bet that this one would be more awesome than the previous one."

"And I'll have to go cold turkey for a long while. I refuse to sample my new tea blends in those coffee stained mugs. I need another proper tea set...or a cheaper one, at best."

"Then would this be a good time to re-introduce you to coffee again?" Alfred asked.

"You know I hate that stuff, Alfred."

"But yesterday night-"

"Was a one-off, nothing more. How can you even stand the taste?! It's so bitter!"

Alfred ruffled his husband's locks, amused by the Briton's cross expression, "You have to know the right way to drink coffee. I like my coffee strong but obviously it's not to your taste. I think it's best to start with something you like. You have quite a sweet tooth so maybe a caramel latte or a mocha would be a good start. You can have that the next time we go to Starbucks."

"And what makes you think that I would acquiesce to such a childish request, pray tell?"

"'Cause you love me and you know it," Alfred gave his husband his patented puppy dog look for effect.

"...fine..." Arthur groused but scooted closer to the taller man, "But I will stop drinking coffee the moment you buy me a new tea set."

"Ha?! I have to buy you a tea set?!" Alfred gasped indignantly.

"Thank you, Love. Make sure that it's a decent one, all right?" Arthur requested smugly.

Alfred rolled his eyes in exasperation...but that was how Arthur was. He would eventually save up enough to get another tea set. Until then, he would take his time to make Arthur appreciate coffee for the next few weeks or so...

* * *

Just then, the clock on the mantelpiece started to chime, resonating with the echoes of the church bells outside. The sounds were reminiscent of a distant choir...

"Midnight..." Arthur whispered after the clock chimed 12 times.

"Artie...look...it's snowing," Alfred stood up and pushed the ottoman close to the window sill. Then he pulled Arthur close, their eyes shining with wonderous admiration, "Wow...look at it fall..."

It was a magical sight to see...tufts of white soft ice drifting upwards, downwards and sideways as if they were little fairies dancing with the swirling wintry breezes, creating a glittering blanket over the rooftops, the bare trees and the cars parked by the roads. The stars were bright in the night sky and the moon seemed to wink at them in all its luminescent beauty. Hero and Scones stretched themselves before joining their masters at the window. Hero clambered onto Alfred's muscular shoulders as its perch while Scones clambered onto Arthur's lap, pressing its nose against the glass.

"Beautiful..." Arthur pressed his hand on the window.

Alfred's bigger hand encompassed his, interlocking their fingers against the cool glass. He gazed at Arthur's profile, the moonlight reverently accentuating his pale features and making his eyes sparkle like the finest emeralds, "Not as beautiful as you, Arthur..."

Arthur shook his head modestly...he honestly didn't see himself that way. To him, it was Alfred who was the beautiful one between them. He felt a gentle kiss pressed to the nape of his neck before moving to his ear and his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart..."

The Briton swiveled to face his husband. Alfred was smiling back at him. But it wasn't one of those laughing ones he usually wore around his friends and work colleagues...this was one filled with open adoration and intense love to match the soft shimmer in his bespectacled sky blue eyes. Arthur smiled back, basking in his spouse's affections.

"Happy Christmas, Love..."

Half listening to the radio now playing soft church hymns, the two men and their cats continued to watch the freshly fallen snow drift outside the window.

* * *

The miniature display cabinet and the three cans of the luxurious tea blends were left forgotten on the coffee table. These so-called perfect Christmas gifts would remind them of their foolish sacrifice of their treasured possessions.

However, come every day after the festive holiday, they would soon hold a great significance to the couple that their heartfelt thoughts behind the presents counted...

...and their love for each other was far more priceless and sacred than a valuable coin collection and a prized antique tea set...

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Yay! I finished the story! I'm so pleased on the way the plot turned out and I hope that you all had a wonderful time reading as I did writing it in the spare time that I had for the festive season. I have some more stories in store and hopefully they would be out in the new year. But until then, reviews are the best presents I could ask for and I do thank all of you who come to read all my Hetalia USUK stories as well as my other ones in my archive.
> 
> Have a Happy Christmas, my dears!


End file.
